Can I Move On?
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Can Eleanor move on from her heartbreak? Who well be there to help her thought it? One-Shot


"Listen this is not working out" he said looking at me.

"What?" I cried in disbelief. Is he dumping me? Why would he? He said we would always be together no matter what.

"It's not you it's me" he said. Not that old line again. Why is he doing this to me?

"Why are you braking up with me I thought you loved me" I said though sobs.

He didn't say anything just walked out. I ran after him trying to get his attention but it didn't work. He left me, why? Why would he leave me? I was confused and upset. I cried why doesn't he love me anymore?

I looked out my window to see Alvin and Brittany kissing. So he left me for her? I could she? She's my sister. Well did I kind of stole Alvin away from Brittany at first, but I couldn't resist. I loved him.

I saw Brittany pull away from Alvin and hugged him. It hurt a lot to see the guy you fell in love with your sister once again. Brittany let go of Alvin and walked in inside the house leaving a love struck Alvin all alone. I ran downstairs to Brittany. I was angry, upset, betrayed. How could she do this? How could she be so heartless?

I walked right in front of Brittany now looking her in her ice blue eyes. She seems so clam, she knows I know. Why is she not in defense mode? I hate how she looked so collected, it diving me insane .That is one thing I hate about Brittany. She goes through bigger than life emotions in just one day. Personally Jeanette thinks she's bipolar. Brittany is the type of person that you don't want to cross; if you do she would ruin your good name in a heartbeat. She could be the most unpleasant being to walk this earth, or the nicest….. Only if you don't get on her bad side. Brittany could be the most coldhearted person alive and people would still love her. Why? Because she's gorgeous. No boy could resist her. Every girl envies her but you just couldn't help but love her, no matter how hard you try (and yes I am one of those girls).

"Brittany" I said in an angry tone.

"Eleanor" she said calmly. That made me even madder.

"How could you Brittany?" I said.

"Could what?" she said playing dumb.

"You know what you stole Alvin away from me, how could you? You knew I love him and you just took him away!" I confronted.

She still had that clam expression on her face. Why is she not lashing out? Why doesn't she look guilty or maybe even a little hurt? She cocked her head to the side in a confused manner." I didn't steal him away"

"Yes you did, why Brittany why did you? He loved me and you just took that way" I said tears starting to form.

"He never loved you" she said harshly.

"What? Yes he did" I defended.

"No he didn't he never did and never will. He only used you to get to me"

"That's not true"

"It's not? Well how come he never told you that, he never told you he loved you"

"It was implied"

"No it wasn't. He never kissed you ….ever; never hugged you, not even hold your hand. He only took you out at night and made sure it was a group date with Simon and Jeanette. He never text or called you, he never told you he missed you. He doesn't even call you by your nickname" She explained. "Didn't you ever wonder why every time he smiled he was looking at me instead of you? Every time you came in view he would turn around and act like he didn't see you coming and walk away. Face it Eleanor he never loved you" she finished

I was stunned all that stuff Brittany said was true. I even caught him one time making fun of me with his friends in the hallway at school. I just thought he did that to fit in. I was wrong he used me and I fell for it.

"Plus everyone saw it, Jeanette and Simon notice, I notice, even poor Theodore notice. Your head was just too high in the clouds too see what was standing right in front of you" Brittany added.

I looked down at ground, Tears soaking my face. I was hurt, how could he do this? Everyone notice? Why did I have to like him so much? I step back from Brittany and walked outside. I went to the Seville house to talk to Alvin. I need to know if he really did love me or not. Alvin and answered the door and I asked him to take a walk with me. He hesitated but agreed. While on the walk it was silent. I didn't know where to start. There were so many things I was dying to know.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you break up with me?"

"I told you it was me not you"

"Really Alvin"

"Ok….. I broke up with you because I was and still am in love with Brittany"

"Then why go out with me if you love Brittany" I said hurt

"Because I needed a new approach to get to her"

"So you thought that seeing you with her little sister would get her jealous"

"I guess"

"And did it work"

"No"

"Then why are you going out with Brittany now"

"Well yesterday she was on a date with the new kid at school, so I followed and when she went to the restroom I told her how I still felt about her"

"Oh, so you didn't love me"

"No I'm sorry Eleanor"

"But if you would have saw me first instead of Brittany do you think you would have fell for me"

"No I don't think so"

"Why not is it because I am not pretty as Brittany or just not as skinny?"

"No Eleanor it's not like that it just that Brittany and I have something we didn't"

"And what is that?"

"I don't know but I could feel it"

I stayed silence. I love him why can't he see that? Why was he so stuck on Brittany? What does she have that I don't? ... Everything.

"Listen Eleanor there are other guys that would treat you way better than me. You just have to find them"

"I guess"

"Well I got to go home later Eleanor"

"Bye"

I walked home very slowly. I don't get it, what made him love Brittany? i have to move on. Like Alvin said there are other guys out there.

I walked in the front door it was already night, I heard Jeanette and Brittany talking.

"Brittany I don't believe it" Jeanette examined

"I know but it had to be done" Brittany sighed.

"Yeah I know but she is really hurt" Jeanette said looking down.

"Yes Jeanette I know but I couldn't stand by any longer to and see Alvin use her like that" Brittany shouted.

"I understand she was bound to feel heartbreak dealing with him" Jeanette said.

"The faster she gets over him the faster she can move on to someone that deserves her" Brittany explain.

"Only time heals a broken heart" Jeanette quoted.

"And we will be there every step of the way" Brittany conformed.

I smiled they truly do love me, even when it doesn't seem like it. I went to the kitchen and made so popcorn and watch a movie. I started think about what Alvin said there are other guys out there, that when I got an idea. I haven't talked to Theodore in a while. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Theodore"

"Oh hey Eleanor what can I do for you…. Do you want me to get Alvin" he quietly.

"No I wanted to talk to you "

"Why"

"Because you're by best friend… and Alvin and I broke up"

"Oh right for Brittany I knew that was going to happen no offence"

"It's ok" I said quietly.

"So why did you call"

"I wanted to talk to my best friend"

"Really I'm your best friend"

"Yeah you are"

"Then why haven't you called or talk to me in weeks"

"Uh….. Well"

"Is Jeanette or Brittany there?" he blurted out.

"Yes why" I asked confused.

"Can you put them on the phone?" he said in an urgent voice.

"Mmmm ok hold on"

I walked to their room and called them and handed them the phone. All I heard was yeah, no and maybe. Once they were done they handed the phone to me.

"Hello "I said.

"Hi oh Eleanor I forgot tell Brittany that Alvin said their date is Saturday night and he loves her"

"Uh ok" I said. That hit kind of hard I knew I was still in love with Alvin and Theodore begin Theodore as naive has he is forgot all about it.

"Anyway I have to go see you around"

"Wait"

"Yeah do you want to hang out later?"

"Uh sure at the bowling alley at 7"

"Yeah"

"Ok see yeah"

"Ok bye"

Alvin was right for once there was other guys around I just had to find one.


End file.
